Venganza
by Zetier
Summary: Cuando te rodea el odio y no tienes a donde ir solo tienes que tomar la decisión de por cual senda seguir. [Fic participante en la actividad de Septiembre "Yo opto por el Mal " del foro "Esmeralda Madre"]


En una bella mañana de verano, el sol salía iluminando cada rincón de Camelot un reino que desde la partida de su caballero del viento estaba relativamente tranquilo. En una parte apartada del centro del reino se encontraba un joven zorro amarillo de dos colar terminando su desayuno para ir a su taller y comenzar su jornada de trabajo.

El zorro tarareaba en voz baja para sí mientras se colocaba su atuendo habitual. Cuando estuvo satisfecho con su aspecto salió de su hogar, viendo lo bonito que se encontraba el cielo esta mañana. Mientras emprendía su caminata hasta su taller en el centro de Camelot, escucho un ruido a su espalda cuando iba atravesando un callejón, el miro y no vio nada.

—De seguro no fue nada —Se encogió de hombros.

Al darse media vuelta siente que algo lo golpea en la espalda y luego algo lo empuja con fuerza tirándolo al suelo. Lo único que pudo escuchar mientras se levantaba eran risas y los pasos rápido alejándose. Sin perder tiempo se puso de pie y vio una pequeña roca en el suelo envuelta en un papel, el cual tomo y leyó.

"En este reino no hay espacio para fenómenos de la naturaleza"

El zorro de dos colas frunció el ceño y destrozo la nota con sus manos, para proceder a quitar el polvo de sí mismo y continuar su andar, solo que con la sonrisa borrada de su cara y reemplazada por una expresión seria.

— _Siempre es lo mismo, a veces pienso que tienen razón_ —Pensó mientras recordaba otras experiencias similares.

Su caminar siguió tranquilo hasta que tuvo que pasar por una de las zonas más olvidadas de Camelot para llegar a su taller y como de costumbre no le gustaba lo que veía. Habían pobladores siendo maltratado y otros forzados a hacer trabajos pesados solo por un poco de dinero, para tratar de mantener a sus familias. El joven zorro miraba con dolor su alrededor, esta gente sufría y nadie hacía nada al respecto.

— _Desearía poder ayudarlos —_ Pensó mientras observaba.

— _¿Cómo? Si ni siquiera puedes ayudarte tú mismo —_ Le dijo su voz.

El Blacksmith dejo salir un suspiro, no podía enojarse consigo mismo y menos sabiendo que era verdad. Pronto salió de sus pensamientos al oír a un niño sollozando y al mirar en su dirección vio que se encontraba en una esquina acorralado por otros niños que se burlaban y lo golpeaban. Sabiendo lo que eso se sentía fue hacia allí pero alguien lo hizo a un lado y alejo a los niños con su sola presencia.

El zorro observo que se trata de Lancelot y que este se acercó al niño y lo ayudo a levantarse. El Blacksmith noto que la víctima era un gato que no tenía cola y vio como Lancelot se ofreció a llevarlo de vuelta a su hogar.

— _Es bueno saber que todavía hay queda gente buena —_ Pensó mientras su sonrisa volvió, solo que en su interior se sintió mal por no hacer nada.

Continuando su marcha paso por otro sitio en donde se encontraban unos caballeros amenazando a una persona con destruir su hogar o tomar a sus hijos como esclavos si no pagaba los impuestos.

— _Dicen que Camelot está mejor pero en realidad solo ocultan las injusticias._

Su piel se erizo al pensar en todas las cosas que ha visto cada vez que recorre esta zona, por lo que miro al frente y siguió su andar tratando de despejar su mente. Tras caminar por lo que parecía una eternidad salió de ese sitio, le dolía ver esas cosas pero así era este mundo, injusto. Dejando salir un suspiro forzó un sonrisa en su rosto con la falsa esperanza que algún día todo eso cambiaría.

— _Sabes que eso nunca pasara_ —Le dijo su voz.

Al llegar a su taller se apresuró a arreglar todo para comenzar a trabajar, el simple hecho de pensar en los retos que le esperaban en el día fue suficiente para levantarle el ánimo. Al abrir las puertas de su taller no paso mucho tiempo para que llegaran los clientes para retirar trabajos o encargar otros.

El trascurso de la mañana era en su mayoría tranquilo aunque al zorro le pareció que el trato de algunos clientes hoy fue más hostil que el de costumbre. Él trataba de ignorar esto solo que era difícil hacer trabajos para alguien que de ese trato.

— _Lamentablemente si espero que mis clientes me traten bien para hacerles los trabajos, creo que cerraría mi negocio —_ Pensó un poco molesto y triste al mismo tiempo.

Él sabía que el respeto que le tenían algunos era solo por su trabajo no por lo que era y a pesar de ese respeto más de una vez los escuchaba murmurando de él. Ya cuando era cerca del mediodía su estómago anuncio la hora del almuerzo y acomodando todo lo que hubiera que acomodar cerró su taller para almorzar, y tomar un descanso.

Debido a que no tenía mucho trabajo para hoy decidió almorzar fuera de su taller y ya que cerca del lugar quedaba un lago casi a las afueras del reino fue allí. Al llegar se sentó en el suave pasto a comer, disfrutando de la agradable vista que le brindaba la naturaleza. Al terminar su almuerzo quiso regresar para preguntar algunas cosas en unas tiendas de insumos antes de abrir de nuevo el taller.

El Blacksmith se detuvo cuando atravesó las puertas del reino al oír que alguien gritaba y luego se escuchó más ruido. La curiosidad era mucha y siguió la fuente del ruido. Al estar más acercarse un poco más sus agudos oídos captaron lo que gritaban.

—¡Fuego! —Oyó claramente.

Al oír esto corrió rápido para ver que se estaría quemando, al llegar sus ojos se abrieron como platos y la angustia se apodero de él, su taller estaba frente a él ardiendo en llamas. Sin pensar mucho corrió hasta el poso más cercano y lleno con agua uno de los baldes que allí estaban. Junto con el otros pocos pueblerinos tomaron baldes y los llenaron para tratar de apagar el fuego.

Para cuando llegaron el fuego se había expandido mucho y al arrojar el agua este ardió con más fuerza. Los demás al ver esto se asombraron y los que ayudaron al Blacksmith se retiraron. El pobre zorro se dejó caer de rodillas a una distancia prudente y observo con lágrimas en los ojos como su taller era consumido.

— _¿Por qué ocurrió esto?_

Al mirar a su alrededor pudo ver una multitud en la cual varios tenían expresiones de felicidad, el joven herrero pudo sentir el odio que lo rodeaba.

— _Quizás más de uno deseaba que esto pasara._

—¡Oye! ¿Por qué no mueves tus colas y apagas el fuego? —Grito alguien arrogando una piedra.

El zorro ignoro el golpe de la piedra, su mente estaba divagando. Pronto más piedras e insulto fueron arrojadas por diferente pueblerinos hasta que fue una lluvia de estas.

—¡Matemos al fenómeno! —Grito alguien con determinación.

El joven herrero volvió en si al sentir que lo levantaban y lo llevaban hacia el fuego, con fuerza intento escapar y ya cuando estaba cerca de quemarse logro soltarse del agarre. Trato de alejarse lo más rápido que pudo incluso trato de volar pero alguien había arrojado algo para amarrar sus colas.

Antes de que sus perseguidores pudieran alcanzarlos los guardias del reino llegaron y se encargaron se la multitud. El Blacksmith siguió corriendo a pesar de todo oyendo las burlas y los insultos de los demás. Cuando se sintió seguro se sentó el suelo con la espalda pegada a una pared y dejo fluir sus lágrimas. Ahí siguió unos minutos sin nadie que lo consolara, no tenía a nadie, estaba solo en este mundo y hoy más que nunca lo tenía muy claro.

—¿Qué he hecho para merecer esto? —Pregunto a la nada mirando el suelo.

—No doblegarlos a tu voluntad.

El zorro amarillo se sobresaltó ante la respuesta y con temor alzo la mirada, al hacerlo vio a alguien con una armadura y con un solo ojo visible a través de su casco. El Blacksmith se sorprendió al saber de quien se trataba, ciertamente era raro verlo en Camelot.

—Tienes que someter a tu voluntad a los que te odian, hacerlos sentir tu poder —Dijo el personaje mientras apretaba una mano con un aura carmesí que pronto desapareció.

—Es fácil decirlo para un tirano.

El zorro se arrepintió de haber dicho eso y en un instante el sujeto lo tomo del cuello y lo levanto un poco del suelo. Mirando con su ojo amarillo al zorro, desenvaino su espada con su mano libre y la coloco debajo de la mandíbula del herrero.

—Esa no es forma de hablarle a un rey Blacksmith —Dice apretando su agarre

—Lo siento… mucho… rey Pellinore —Dijo con dificultad.

Pellinore lo apretó un poco más antes de retirar su espada y dejarlo caer— Vez, así es como funciona. Por cierto tenía un trabajo para ti, pero debido a lo del taller creo que volveré luego.

El zorro jadeaba en busca de aire y se frotaba el cuello mientras Pellinore lo miro con indiferencia y se alejó de él. Blacksmith observo como se marchaba y se sintió inútil, podía hacer el arma más compleja, forjar la mejor espada pero no podía defenderse de nada. Lentamente se puso de pie y decidió regresar a su casa.

Luego de un rato llego a su hogar y noto que había varios escrito en la puerta. Con fuerza abrió la puerta y se dirigió a su habitación para acostarse solo que comenzó a arrojar cosas por todos lados mientras gritaba.

—¿Por qué no puedo hacer algo? Soy un estúpido —Golpeó una de las paredes—. Tengo que cambiar y hacer algo ¡No puedo seguir así!

Se arrojó en su cama y suspirando se pasó una mano por sus mechones de pelo suelto. Al cabo de un rato ya estaba tranquilo aunque seguía molesto. Parando de su cama comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro y pronto tomo una decisión.

—Es hora de defenderme, buscare al culpable de esto y lo acabare. Eso servirá de ejemplo —Dijo con determinación.

— _Esa ni tú te la crees, no eres capaz ni de matar una mosca —_ Se burló su voz.

Apretando los puños miro por su ventana y se percató que ya había anochecido, así que busco una lámpara para ir a revisar lo que quedo de su taller.

— _Ciertamente ese incendio tuvo que ser provocado, no pudo ser mi culpa ¿Verdad?_

Una vez encontró la lámpara salió directo a su taller. Al llegar su ánimo se puso por el suelo al ver lo poco que quedo de su taller, con dolor entro en los escombros y tomo cenizas en su puño.

—Tanto trabaje en esto y ahora es polvo.

Con cuidado recorrió los restos y noto que lo único que había sobrevivido era los que era de acero, sin embargo esos objetos estaban parcialmente fundidos por lo que eran inútiles. Cuando se disponía a regresar tropezó con algo y trato de ver que era. Al tomarlo del suelo vio que se trataba de un trozo de cerámica quemada y junto a este vio más trozos.

—No recuerdo tener cerámica aquí —Miro a su alrededor y consiguió otros trozos de cerámica— Un momento.

Con cuidado tomo algunos y trato de unirlos, para su sorpresa varias parte encajaron y comenzó a obtener la forma de una envase. La forma que daban le parecía haberla vista en alguna parte luego recordó lo que paso cuando intentaron apagar el fuego y entonces un palabra cruzo su mente.

— _Fuego griego, este tiene que ser un recipiente de fuego griego._

Con eso en mente camino de un lado a otro pensando en un culpable. La lista de todos los que lo despreciaban era larga así que sería difícil encontrar un culpable. Después de unos minutos pateo unos objetos por la frustración de no encontrar culpable.

— _A este paso no encontrare al autor del incendio —_ Pateo otro objeto.

Cuando lo pateo no se percató que este impacto con una tabla en mal estado provocando que esta callera, llevándose con ella unos estantes chamuscados. El joven zorro no tuvo tiempo para reaccionar y fue enviado al suelo cuando un par de estantes quemados le cayeron encima. Tosiendo un poco aparto los estantes carbonizados y se levantó sacudiendo las cenizas de su pelaje.

Mientras se sacudía noto que estaban cayendo unas plumas verdes y con cuidado tomo una. Vio que se trataba de una pluma de color verde, eso dejo más dudas en la mente del herrero quien giraba la pluma sobre sus dedos pensando en esta nueva pista.

— _En Camelot no habrán más de diez aves y ciertamente ninguno en este reino conoce el fuego griego —_ Fue en ese momento que obtuvo la respuesta que quería—. S _olo hay uno en Camelot que tiene esa arma._

Luego de analizar más si él seria el culpable, las variables arrojaban que era muy seguro que lo fuera, después de todo, varias veces había hablado con él y había notado que ese recién llegado lo envidiaba por el éxito que tenía su negocio y una vez dejo escapar el hecho que conocía como fabricar el fuego griego.

— _Ese infeliz me las va a pagar. —_ Un pulso eléctrico recorrió su cuerpo mientras apretó los puños— _¡Ya es hora de inclinar la balanza a mi favor!_

Con su nueva meta en mente salió de los restos de su taller y se dirigió a su hogar. Al llegar fue hasta la parte trasera donde poseía un taller pequeño que por lo general usaba para probar o diseñar armas. Tirando objetos por los aires se puso a buscar los planos de su invención más reciente, el cual no tardó en encontrar. Con una sonrisa en su cara, el zorro puso los planos sobre una mesa y se puso manos a la obra.

Pasaron las horas y el Blacksmith se froto los ojos tratando de apartar su evidente sueños, ya era más de media noche. Sin embargo siguió trabajando en el arma con la que tenía planeado acabar con una vida.

— _No descansare hasta terminar esto, ya estoy muy cerca._

Dejo salir un gruñido y siguió trabajando tan rápido como podía pero prestando atención hasta al más mínimo detalle. Las horas pasaron y el joven herrero se quedó dormido con una expresión de felicidad y su arma terminada frente a él.

El Blacksmith dejo salir un bostezo cuando sintió el sol en su cara, con pereza se froto los ojos y se estiro para terminar de despertarse. Ya estando despierto noto que todavía era temprano y dando un vistazo al arma ya terminada decidió tomar un desayuno y luego probarla. Luego de comer muy rápido se dispuso a probar su creación.

— _Veamos si está belleza cumple las expectativas._

Con un manojo de flechas cerca tomo la ballesta que realizo y procedió a cargarla, está a diferencia de todas tenía un sistema de recarga más amigable y rápido para el que la usaba, permitiendo disparos más seguido. Una vez cargada el zorro apunto al objeto más distante que vio en su patio y disparo.

La flecha impacto con perfección en el tronco de un pequeño árbol, sin embargo el objeto no estaba a la distancia límite de la ballesta por lo que decidió probarla en campo abierto. Con eso en mente salió del reino y probó de nuevo el arma con objetos a más de cien metros de distancia y esta acertó en los objetivos que no superaron los ciento cincuenta metros.

Una vez Blacksmith estuvo satisfecho con las prueba regreso a su casa y por el camino compro algunas cosas. Al llegar dejo sus cosas y tomo los trozos de cerámica que trajo consigo, estos trozos los limo y afilo hasta hacerlos la punta de una flecha.

—Te acabare con lo mismo que me dañaste _—_ Murmura al ver un par de flechas terminadas.

Después de las flechas, elaboró unos explosivos que era una de sus armas preferidas y un par de guantes de hierro. Terminados los preparativos decidió llevar a cabo su venganza en la noche, por lo que solo le faltaba averiguar si su víctima estaría en casa.

El resto del día el Blacksmith se lo paso reuniendo información de su objetivo e incluso pudo espiarlo y confirmar que si estaría hay en la noche. Cuando cayó la noche el zorro amarillo tomo un manojo de flechas y lo coloco en su espalda, así como también una bolsa con bombas en su cintura, los guantes de hierro y su ballesta.

Al estar listo se dirigió a las afueras del reino que era donde se encontraba el taller de su víctima, al llegar busco un sitio alto y se ocultó para observa cualquier movimiento antes de actuar. Para sorpresa del herrero un carruaje llego al taller y de ella se bajó un oso blanco junto con una comadreja morada y vio como estos fueron recibidos por un pato verde. Al ver al pato el zorro sintió su sangre hervir y con la ballesta cargada apunto hacia su cabeza.

— _Llego tu hora —_ Puso un dedo en el gatillo y este comenzó a temblar.

El Blacksmith intento apretar el gatillo pero no podía, se regañó a si mismo pero no tenía las agallas para hacerlo. Pronto inicio una lucha interna y poco a poco fue siendo consumido por todo el odio que reprimió a aquellos que lo lastimaban, pronto solo pensaba en acabarlos. Mostrando una sonrisa macabra apunto a una pierna del pato, el cual estaba subiendo a un caballo.

— _Me hiciste ver como se consumía mi taller ahora veamos que sientes al ver como se consume tu vida —_ Dijo para sí mientras apretó el gatillo.

La saeta salió a gran velocidad e impacto en la rodilla del pato el cual rompió el silencio de la noche con un grito. Al ver que resulto el zorro cargo otra flecha pero antes de disparar una saeta impacto cerca de él y al mirar de donde vino, noto a la comadreja cargando un arco.

— _Bueno esto hará más interesantes las cosas_

Salió de su escondite disparando una flecha mientras corría hacia su objetivo. El oso ayudo al pato a subir a un caballo mientras la comadreja subió al frente de la carreta para guiar los caballos.

—¿Cómo se supone que voy a montar caballo con una pierna?

El oso agarro la flecha de la pierna del pato y la saco, el ave apretó los dientes para ahogar el grito.

—No lo sé pero sabes que tenemos una misión que cumplir.

—¡Solo cambien de posiciones y ya! —Grito la comadreja.

Obedeciendo a las órdenes de la comadreja el oso coloco al pato en el carruaje y la comadreja golpeo a los caballos para que emprendieran su camino. El oso se quedó en posición de pelea al ver llegar al zorro. El Blacksmith intento esquivarlo para ir por el pato pero el oso lo empujo y cayó al suelo. Blacksmith se levantó rápido y vio que el oso ahora tenía una daga.

—Te metiste con los tipos equivocados zorrito —Gruñe mientras se lanza a atacar.

El zorro giro sus colas y alzo vuelo para esquivar el ataque, también al quedar de espaldas a su atacante disparo tres flechas en su espalda. El oso solo dejo salir un rugido por los flechazos y tomando una piedra la arrojo a su oponente.

El herrero la esquivo y salto hacia el brazo donde tenía la daga el oso, al agarrarle el brazo aplico el peso de su cuerpo para partirlo logrando que este dejara caer el arma. El oso se deshizo del zorro golpeándolo en el costado con su otro brazo pero este giro en el suelo y cargó una flecha que disparo directo a su cuello.

—Tú te metiste con el zorro equivocado —Tomo la daga y la clavo en la frente del oso.

Este callo inerte en el suelo y el zorro respiraba rápidamente mientras la adrenalina lo dejaba solo. Por un momento no acababa de procesar lo ocurrido.

— _Yo lo mate —_ Pensó con culpa que luego fue reemplazada por un sentimiento diferente — Yo lo mate —Dijo con una pisca de orgullo en su voz.

El Blacksmith miro por donde se habían ido los otros dos y los siguió volando. Mientras volaba rápido para alcanzarlo varias emociones nuevas lo abrumaban y su mirada inocente se fue cambiando a una que mostraba sed de venganza. De pronto comenzó a reír mientras pensaba en las cosas que le podría hacer a ese pato.

Mientras volaba cargo la ballesta y noto que estaba cerca del carruaje por lo que apresuro el vuelo. La comadreja noto su presencia y ordeno al pato que atacara desde su posición, este no cuestiono ya que tenía muchas cosas que arrojar desde dentro del carruaje, sobretodo sus favoritas explosivos.

El zorro amarrillo se acercó mientras esquivaba bombas que le arrojaba el pato, quería liquidarlo pronto pero prefería dejar lo mejor para el final. Cuando iba a aterrizar en el techo del carruaje una flecha corto pelaje de una de sus colas. La comadreja sonrió mientras dejaba solo a los caballo y colocaba tres flechas en su arco.

Blacksmith se tiro al techo del carruaje para evitar las saetas y se arrastró hasta estar cerca de la comadreja, antes que esta pudiera hacer algo se giró y envolvió sus colas alrededor de su cuello. La comadreja tomo una flecha y trato de clavarla en alguna parte del zorro pero este apretó más y le sostuvo la mano. Pronto el zorro se colocó encima del él y la comadreja pudo ver el odio en sus ojos.

—Hasta aquí llegaste arquero —Dijo con veneno en su voz.

Acto seguido lo arrojo con sus dos colas y le lanzo las bombas ocasionando que la comadreja volara en pedazos por la explosión. El zorro rió de forma macabra mientras saboreaba lo que le esperaba. Con la ballesta disparo a los caballos haciendo que estos cayeran y se detuviera el carruaje.

— _Esto no puede estar pasando —_ Pensó el pato mientras abría la puerta y se arrastraba fuera del carruaje.

Cuando se bajó algo lo pateo fuerte en el estómago y escupió sangre. Entonces lo tomaron del cuello y golpearon constantemente en su boca.

—¿Por qué lo hiciste? —Dice al pato que tenía la boca sangrando.

—Me pagaron amigo —Recibe otro golpe en la boca.

—¡No eres mi amigo estúpido! —Grito mientras lo arroja al suelo.

—No pensé que fueras tan fuerte —Dijo en burla.

—Las espadas no se forjan sola —Lo patea en el estómago.

—Acaba con esto y ya.

El zorro miro de reojo el carruaje y vio varios explosivos y contenedores de fuego griego.

—Yo seré tan bueno contigo.

Tomo al pato y lo arrojo dentro del carruaje rompiendo los envases de fuego griego causando que estos ardieran de inmediato, encendiendo los explosivos. El zorro no tuvo tiempo de alejarse los explosivos volaron en pedazos el carruaje y la onda expansiva lo envió unos metros por el aire pero este voló y suavizo su caída. El herrero se levantó y vio como los restos del ave y el carruaje seguían ardiendo, con una fuerza empezó a reír mientras veía como sus restos eran consumidos.

— _Eso se sintió bien… No, eso se sintió muy bien —_ Mira en la dirección donde queda Camelot—. No puedo esperar a ver cómo reaccionan todos los que alguna vez me despreciaron —Cierra su mano y alza su puño—, ahora doblegare a todos a mi voluntad.

Con esa nueva meta se fue volando de regreso a Camelot, pensando en el camino como acabaría con los otros y luego pensó como se sentiría tener todo un reino bajo tu control, que todos te sirvan y nadie te cuestione. Él solo podía sonreír ante tales pensamientos.

* * *

 **Bueno este si fue un reto ya que no conocía casi de Sonic and the Black Knight, no se me ocurria como volver malo a ese tierno zorro y ya estoy en semestre de nuevo. Por cierto Pellinore es Infinite o bueno la contraparte de él en este universo, claro que no es canon pero si buscan a Pellinore en la mitología del rey Arturo verán unas cuantas similitudes. Espero que les haya gustado aunque siento que le falto algo ¡Hasta otra!**


End file.
